


Taking The Long Way Home

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo take the long way home.





	Taking The Long Way Home

warning for swearing and very non descriptive naughty times ;) 

AT LAST MY 3 DAYKAISOO FIC EXTRAVAGANZA FINISHES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGIN!

this fic was inspired by 5 seconds of summer's song Long Way Home (do not judge me it came up on a playlist on youtube and the KAISOO FEELS THAT EXPLODED OMG) so go listen to that if you want ;) 

also go read I love you, just like this and Anti Climax, my fics for Kyungsoo's birthday and kaisoo day respectively (DID YOU SEE THAT SMOOTH AF TRANSITION INTO SELF PROMOTION THERE SET THAT SHOT UP BEAUTIFULLY NICE ONE TEA NICE ONE) 

UNEDITED IM SORRY I ACTUALLY EDITED THE OTHER TWO FICS BUT I SORTA GUESSED THIS ONE WOULD BE OK SO I HOPE IT IS <3333333333

MY EXAMS HAVE FINISHED TOO HALLELUJAH!

i actually think for once i dont have to ramble that much. oh my gosh wat is happening to the world is this armageddon? 

so id better go now  before i actually start MUCH LOVE STAY HEALTHY AND LOVELY AND BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOU ALL ARE I'LL SEE YOU SOON <333333

 

 _I’m here_  Jongin texts at 3:02pm on a hot Thursday as he pulls up in his dad’s borrowed, beaten up convertible outside Kyungsoo’s house.

Kyungsoo appears out of his front door a matter of minutes later, bringing a duffle bag and a murderous expression. He’s dressed in a plain white tee and black shorts, his hair loose and unstyled, and he throws his bag into the backseat. It lands with a thud next to Jongin’s and Kyungsoo wordlessly hops into the passenger seat.

“Hi.” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, elbow propped against the door and hand resting on his temple.

Jongin smiles a little to himself and pulls out into the road, although it’s empty seeing as most people are still at school and work.

They drive in silence, the car dragging itself through the humid streets, whipping the air around them in an attempt to cool down. It’s languid, hazy and even the buildings stretching up either side of them seem to wilt inward, tired of the heat and the dust.

Jongin leans forward and flicks the radio on, and he fiddles with the volume button as it crackles into life. Greenday blare from the car’s rusty old speakers, but the familiar tune is enough to prize open a clammed up Kyungsoo and force a smile onto his face as he bobs his head to the beat.

Jongin doesn’t know why he was summoned to Kyungsoo’s house by a brief phone call. He was instructed to bring an overnight bag, some money and an ability to ‘get out of this fucking place’. Kyungsoo is always taken by his emotions, passionate by nature and that’s one of the many things Jongin loves about him.

Some argue that one doesn’t know true love until you’re old and withered with age and experience; only then can you see it clearly, but Jongin begs to differ. He’s eighteen years old and he’s so passionately in love that the possibility that there will be some else, something  _better_ —it’s absurd.

Jongin is the son of a beefed up, tattooed mechanic. He’s an only child, and his mother left him on his father’s doorstep the day after he was born before fleeing to a new life in America. She was Jongin’s father’s only true love, and he’s never had anyone since. Jongin’s father is one of, if not  _the_ best man Jongin knows, and he’s single-handedly raised Jongin and worked solidly so that Jongin could be sent to a good school. Both Jongin and his father have faced prejudices; Jongin has lost track of the amount of times he’d had his school bag kicked across the playing field for coming from a poor household, but neither of them complain.

Kyungsoo comes from a very rich, very prestigious family. His great great great grandfather or someone has a plaque in the city centre for donating funds for the city to be built. He was homeschooled until the age of eleven, when his parents decided he should spend some time with other, high class children and sent him to the private school using spare change, a world of difference to what Jongin’s father had to do to send Jongin there. Kyungsoo has been through singing lessons and flute lessons since he was small, and he is every part the young, polite, well mannered gentleman his parents expect him to be.

“They were talking shit about you earlier.”

Or so they think.

Jongin sighs softly as he turns to look at Kyungsoo, slowing the car as they pull up at a red light towards the edge of the city. “I don’t care about what they say, Soo.”

“But I do!” Kyungsoo complains.

After that fateful summer when Jongin and Kyungsoo had first fallen in love, things were pretty easy. They’d steal away whenever they wanted to be together. Jongin’s father didn’t care who his son was sneaking out to meet, as long as that person made him happy and they weren’t breaking the law. Kyungsoo’s parents believed the lies Kyungsoo spoon-fed them about joining study groups at the library.

They’d sit together in Jongin’s car in the woods or in the meadow, holding hands and talking, sometimes listening to music on Jongin’s first generation iPod that had a better listening experience than any of Kyungsoo’s rich friends’ speaker systems. It was there that Kyungsoo admitted his secret passion for Greenday over the classic compositions and flute pieces he’d had shoved down his throat since the day he was born.

They’d walk around in the peace and quiet holding hands, exchanging kisses and sharing dreams for the future, knowing that the other wouldn’t laugh no matter how ridiculous it seemed. They laid themselves bare to each other in every way possible after a night spent in the back seat of Jongin’s truck in a lay-by on the road somewhere out of the city. Jongin will never forget the way the moonlight danced across Kyungsoo’s translucent skin. 

That had all changed when Kyungsoo’s parents discovered their oh-so-precious son was actually hanging around with the poor, rough boy with no mother and a father who did something as low as mending cars for a living. They forbid Kyungsoo from leaving the house unless it was to attend school, and they spat such vile lies about Jongin. To them, he was a villain, a criminal and a piece of dirt on the bottom of their shoe. The fact that neither Jongin nor his father had ever been arrested, both were hard-working and Jongin helped out a dog recue centre on weekends never crossed their minds.

Despite the restrictions, Kyungsoo and Jongin still found ways to make it work. It was inevitably Kyungsoo who led Jongin astray, something his parents never would consider. It was Kyungsoo who, upon having his phone and laptop confiscated, bought himself a Nokia brick phone and hid it in a shoe box under his bed along with a picture of Jongin and a sea shell from a trip to the beach.

It was Kyungsoo who would grab Jongin’s tie in the hallways at school and drag him behind the bike sheds for some  _alone time._ It was Kyungsoo who would smuggle Jongin into the house while his parents were away so they could make love in his bed, right in the place Kyungsoo’s parents assumed he would be ‘safe’.

They found ways round the restrictions, and Jongin spent many a blissful night dangling from the Do’s apple tree in their back garden sending love letters made into paper aeroplanes into Kyungsoo’s window.

“You shouldn’t care about what they say.” Jongin states, indicating a left turn. “Their words have never stopped us before have they?” He says soothingly, reaching over a squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I suppose not,” Kyungsoo sighs, locking his fingers in between Jongin’s long tanned ones. “It’s just—today. I guess. I’ve just had enough. I want to stay out here forever with you and drive and drive and drive until we run out of road. I don’t want to go back.”

“We can get lost out here if you want.” Jongin smiles as he slides a pair of aviator sunglasses on. “We can take the long way home.”

That sounds extremely pleasing to Kyungsoo. “Can we?” he asks, brushing his lips across the back of Jongin’s knuckles as Jongin slows at a stop sign. They’re on the desert roads now, the ones that head out of the city with no buildings, just barren land and the odd scrub brush every now and then.

“Of course.” Jongin whispers in his ear suddenly.

Kyungsoo turns in haste, only for Jongin to crush their lips together with a grin, his spare hand coming up to caress Kyungsoo’s jaw.

By the time he pulls away, Kyungsoo is blushing and grinning like a madman and Jongin isn’t much better. “You ready?” Jongin asks, eyes locked on the deserted roads out of the city.

“Very.” Kyungsoo confirms.

Jongin winks and Kyungsoo only just catches it behind his sunglasses before Jongin’s turning the radio up to full pelt and slamming his foot on the pedal.

The car zooms forward and Kyungsoo lets out a gasp that morphs into a breathless laugh as Jongin lets go of his hand to grip the steering wheel.

The air whips over them, tugging at their hair and stealing the breath from Kyungsoo’s lungs as he tries to shout with joy at finally being free.

The roads are empty but there’s a red light approaching. Instead of slowing down, Jongin smirks naughtily and adds more pressure to the accelerator. They sail through the lights and Jongin is grinning broadly.

“Oh my God, Jongin! You just went through a red light! You can’t do that!” Kyungsoo shrieks, trying to make his voice heard over the wind. He might be complaining, but Kyungsoo is laughing and his eyes are wild with excitement, and Jongin can only sit and stare at the sheer beauty radiating from him.

“Yah! Eyes on the road!” Kyungsoo hisses, blushing at the attention. He smacks Jongin’s face back to the road again only for him to catch sight of another red light.

“Rules are meant to be broken Soo.” He says wisely, before powering forward.

Kyungsoo stands up in his seat and grips the top of the windshield for support as Jongin races through the red light again. “I hate you all!” He yells, face freezing in the wind and words barely making it out of his mouth. “I fucking hate you all for stopping me being with Jongin!”

Kyungsoo lets out a loud shriek of frustration, enjoying how cleansing it feels to have the anger pulled away by the wind. “I love Kim Jongin!” He hollers as Jongin sings along loudly to the radio, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

They both share a love struck grin as the car keeps travelling forwards, leaving more and more road between them and everyone else in the world.

***

The light is just starting to dim when Jongin pulls in to a greasy looking truckers diner. Kyungsoo guesses it’s about half past five, and he has no idea how far away from home they are. He doesn’t care.

Jongin pushes the door open and it chimes pleasantly as he leads Kyungsoo in, hand in hand. The diner isn’t busy, but there are enough people in there for it to not seem isolated. It’s a nice atmosphere.

Kyungsoo and Jongin bundle themselves into a booth and sit opposite each other, holding hands across the suspiciously sticky linoleum table top.

Their throats are sore from all the screaming and laughing so words aren’t necessary, and Jongin mentally tries to find a description to explain what the sunset looks like in Kyungsoo’s eyes, just in case he ever needs to explain it to someone. Perhaps if the cops fine him for driving through all those red lights he can use it as an excuse. I was mesmerised, officer.

A pretty waitress skips her way over a while later, digging around in the pocket of her apron for her notepad. Her ponytail swishes lightly when she finds it and her name badge glints in the light. She looks up and smiles brightly, eyes sparkling like a baby rabbit’s, and she turns to Jongin. “What can I get you, sir?” She asks.

“Two teas please.” It’s that time of year where when the sun goes down, so does the temperature and Jongin doesn’t want Kyungsoo to catch a cold.

“Is that everything sir?” She pipes in an artificially high voice.

“Yes, thank you.” Jongin says, fighting down a grin as Kyungsoo’s hand clenches down on his own.

 

By the time the waitress, Seulgi (as Jongin reads on her badge) returns, Kyungsoo has repositioned himself so he’s sitting beside Jongin in the booth. His head is nestled into Jongin’s neck and one hand rests in Jongin’s lap, the other still entwined with Jongin’s. “You can pay at the till when you’ve finished.” She smiles pleasantly.

Kyungsoo glares up at her with wide eyes as Jongin smiles friendlily at her, and he snuggles ever closer to Jongin’s side, hand coming up to grip at his arm territorially.

Jongin chuckles to himself and presses his lips against the top of Kyungsoo’s head, eyeing their drinks as the steam swirls out of them and almost makes a heart above the two cups. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” Kyungsoo huffs against Jongin’s shoulder.

“You are.” Jongin grins. “You don’t have to be though. You know I’ve only got eyes for you my love.” Jongin laughs, pressing another kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple, only succeeding in kissing some skin and a lot of hair that’s now flopped down onto Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“I just don’t like it when people look at what’s  _mine_.” Kyungsoo sulks.

Jongin laughs again when Kyungsoo shoves his nose into Jongin’s collarbone. “You especially don’t have to be jealous of that waitress.” Jongin smiles as he spies the girl across the room.

“Why?” Kyungsoo looks up.

Jongin nearly inhales his tea up his nose when Kyungsoo’s eyes widen adorably and his jaw drops. Seulgi, the waitress, leans in and places a small peck on the lips of another waitress, Joohyun.

“Cute.” Jongin laughs behind his cup, choking when Kyungsoo elbows him in the stomach.

***

It’s almost pitch black as Kyungsoo and Jongin weave through the empty roads again. Jongin has pulled the roof of the car up to keep them warm and the headlights are off, the full moon providing them with enough light to continue their journey.

The car practically crawls along the road now, both have long since given up their speed demon attitude.

Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin makes him remember all the silly moments and stories they’ve had together, anything to distract him from thinking about home again.

“Remember that time Chanyeol tried to start a band?” Jongin laughs, tipping his head back.

“Oh god, of course I do, I’ll never live it down!” Kyungsoo cackles back. Images of a younger Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun fill his head, all of them sitting in the school playground with varying degrees of broken and out of tune guitars singing along scratchily to the latest pop punk record doing the rounds.

Jongin stops mid laugh with a gasp. “Look!” He exhales, slowing the car to a halt and pointing out of the window. Hundreds of fireflies dance in the night sky before them buzzing and clicking in the night air.

“Wow.” Kyungsoo breathes.

Jongin gets up and grabs a blanket from the back seat, beckoning Kyungsoo to follow him.

Jongin helps Kyungsoo climb up onto bonnet of the car and he follows soon after, cuddling the blanket around them both as Kyungsoo reclines between his legs.

“They’re beautiful.” Kyungsoo whispers, leaning his head back against Jongin’s chest and allowing himself to just breathe.

“Magic.” Jongin replies, wrapping his arms tightly round Kyungsoo’s middle.

The stars are out too, for once not hampered by city lights and pollution, they’re there shining in all their glory. Kyungsoo traces shapes and patterns in them, wishing for once he’d been taught the real constellations and their stories.

“We can make our own.” Jongin says, tracing the shape of a man in the sky and telling Kyungsoo some crazy story about him saving a maiden from a dragon.

Kyungsoo laughs like he so often does when he’s with Jongin, reaching up to tangle a hand into Jongin’s thick black hair and resting their foreheads together. “I love you.” Kyungsoo mumbles and Jongin smiles as he brings him in for a kiss.

“I love you more.”

***

Jongin can hear the tap running in the bathroom.

They’ve made it to a tiny, run down motel which isn’t exactly five-star luxury but it’s cheap and it’s a bed for the night.

Despite their exhaustion, Kyungsoo and Jongin still manage to make love in the scratchy sheets, with soft smiles, gentle hands and confessions of love trapped in between their two connected bodies.

Jongin smiles at the ceiling when he hears the bathroom door click open and he turns his head to see a wrecked looking Kyungsoo emerge, yawning cutely.

Jongin’s eyes follow Kyungsoo as he walks round the foot of the bed dressed in underwear and one of Jongin’s old, slightly holey shirts.

Kyungsoo scrambles in bed beside Jongin and smiles indulgently when the younger makes room so they can cuddle up together.

Jongin flicks the lights off and sighs as Kyungsoo shuffles around on his chest, hand lying over Jongin’s heart. It’s quiet for a while, and Jongin assumes Kyungsoo is tired and wants to fall asleep.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispers in a tiny voice moments later.

“Hm?”

“Do... do we have to go back tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin can feel how his little body is tensed against his own.

Jongin chuckles to himself and squeezes Kyungsoo tightly to him. “There’s an airport not far from here.”

“Do you have your passport?”

“Yes. I bring it every time, just in case.”

“I have mine too.” Kyungsoo says.

It’s quiet again.

“How much money do you have on you?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Not much but enough. We should go.” Jongin says truthfully.

“Where would we go?”

“Anywhere. Anywhere as long as it’s with you.”

“The first international flight, we go.” Kyungsoo states.

Jongin smiles into the darkness. “What are we going to do about clothes though? I only have enough to last me four days max.”

“Well, I’ve always fancied being a nudist.”

 

 

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo end up on a one way flight to America the following morning.

They’re still undecided whether to become nudists or not. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!


End file.
